School Life
by Yui Akasawa
Summary: Fanfic yang dibuat berdasarkan kejadian nyata yang author alami di sekolahnya. RnR? Maaf, kalau ceritanya gaje dan nggak masuk akal...
1. Chapter 1

School Life

Chapter 1 Encok

Konnichiwa minna! Kembali dengan Yui Akasawa di FFn ini!

Kali ini fic tentang beberapa kejadian nyata di sekolahku!

Dan, kayaknya, sih, chara-chara disini jadi OOC semua. Gomen ya…

Walaupun kayaknya nggak ada temen-temen di sekolahku yang baca ini akan kutulis chara-nya!

Nori: Biyuta (orang yang pernah liburan ke Balingkong #PLAK maaf, maksudnya Bali =,="" beda denganku yang liburan di rumah sakit =,=""")

Claire: diriku XD

Skye: Sovi (walaupun ada yang bilang namanya kayak cewek dia cowok lho. Cowok yang suka meniysir poninya ke samping XD)

Micah: Fajar (si cowok gang sebelah)

Mist: Mita (sama-sama M XD)

Felicity: Alya (si penggemar Code Lyoko)

Elli: Dinda

Ann: Khadijah

Karen: Risma

Jack: Wisnu

Kai: Nanda

Gaius: Aulia

_Yosh! Here we go!_

_Disclaimer_: harvest moon bukan punyaku!

_Normal POV_

Hari biasa pun berjalan di SD dengan nama Yurei. Sesuai namanya, sekolah ini bisa dibilang adalah sekolah hantu. Kabarnya, sih, dulu tanah sekolah Yurei adalah makam penjajah Belanda. Apalagi kadang ada kejadian aneh disana.

Di sebelah sekolah Yurei pun ada sekolah lagi, namanya Mahou (SMP). Seperti sekolah Yurei, di sekolah ini juga kadang ada kejadian yang aneh. Yang berhubungan dengan hantu juga. Seperti soal boneka di Mahou yang kabarnya dirasuki hantu…

Yah, tapi chapter ini bukan menceritakan itu, melainkan tentang kehebohan saat pelajaran IPS!

…

..

.

"Eh eh, coba lihat PR IPSmu!"

"Kamu ngikutin pemerintah kah, Muhammadiyah?"

"Sudah dengar nggak? Ada game Code Lyoko di FB, lho!"

"Sebelah kiri sayap kelelawar dan sebelah kanan sayap putih! Iya, 'kan? Berarti kartu _Change of heart_ ya?"

"Kamu ini! Malu-maluin keluarga aja!"

"Kalau pelajaran sepak bola ada di bab sepuluh!"

"Hayuu… kamu belum piket... entar didenda loh!"

Saat ini para warga kelas 6-A di SD Yurei melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa. Ada yang mengobrol, ada yang saling melihat PR, ada yang mengancam orang yang tidak piket dan ada satu orang yang menggambar (Yui: yang menggambar itu aku XD) Mereka tetap bersemangat walaupun sekarang sedang berpuasa.

Nggak tahunya, saat sedang asyik-asyiknya tiba-tiba sang guru dengan poni seperti Superman (Yui: guruku beneran kayak gitu lho poninya!)memasuki ruangan dengan ekspresi datar. Setelah semua murid mengetahui keberadaan sang guru, semua murid pun segera kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Begitu sang guru duduk, cowok berambut perak, yang bisa kita panggil Skye, seorang ketua kelas, bangkit dengan mantap dan berteriak.

"Beri salam! !"otomatis murid lainnya pun ikut berdiri dan memberi salam.

Hanya beberapa detik para murid memberi salam, mereka segera duduk kembali, sedangkan sang guru, yang sebenarnya seorang wali kelas kelas 6-A, menjawab salam mereka dilanjutkan dengan membuka buku IPS, pelajaran terakhir hari ini.

"Buka halaman delapan."perintah sang guru yang tentunya dipatuhi oleh muridnya.

"Ah, peta."kata cewek bernama Author Yui Akasawa(pembaca: kenapa kamu thor? =,="")

"Oooh! Pantas aja, Bapak nyuruh bawa peta atau atlas minggu lalu!"seru Skye.

"Eh, Nori, kamu bawa atlas nggak?"tanya cewek berambut pirang, Claire, kepada teman sebangkunya, Nori.

"Nggak."kata Nori sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ooh…"Claire kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Nah, di peta itu 'kan ada nomornya…"

"Aiisssssshh! !"keluh warga kelas 6-A, yang sepertinya sudah menebak-nebak tugas mereka, bersamaan.

"Dengarkan dulu!"seru sang guru, membuat para murid terdiam."Nomor-nomor daerah disini nggak ada namanya 'kan? Nah, kalian cocokkan dengan yang ada di atlas, tulis nama daerah dan ibu kotanya."jelas sang guru singkat.

"Hah… tapi saya nggak bawa peta… kata bapak waktu itu 'kan nggak wajib pak, makanya saya nggak bawa!"keluh Skye.

"Saya juga… selain itu bapak juga bilang kalau nggak punya nggak usah dipaksakan, iya 'kan?"Karen mengikuti.

"Gimana sudah Pak? ?"tanya Author (pembaca: kamu lagi… =,="").

"Ya sudah, disini siapa yang bawa atlas?"

Di barisan kesatu ada dua orang yang angkat tangan, barisan kedua satu orang (Yui: barisanku XD), sedangkan barisan ketiga dan keempat dua orang

"Nah, masing-masing barisan 'kan ada yang membawa atlas, jadi, satu barisan kerja kelompok."setelah mengatakan hal itu, sang guru kembali duduk di kursinya dengan tenang dan membaca buku IPS. Sedangkan para murid beribut ria dengan tugasnya.

Skye dan teman sebangkunya, Micah, pun memperhatikan Mist dan Felicity yang sedang sibuk dengan atlas yang dibawa oleh Mist.

"Eh jangan dipakai berdua aja! Kita juga perlu!"seru Skye.

"Memang! Serakah! Huuu!"Micah ikutan.

Sementara dua cowok itu ngoceh ngejek-ngejek Mist dan Felicity, eh, tiba-tiba para cewek di belakang, Claire, Nori, Ann, dan Elli, berjalan ke meja Mist dan Felecity untuk melihat peta milik Mist. Setelah melihat itu, Skye dan Micah pun mendapat pencerahan.

Mereka ikut ke depan untuk melihat petanya si Mist, tapi tiba-tiba Skye protes,

"Eh apaan nih! Susah nulisnya! Masa' satu meja dihuni delapan orang? ?"protes Skye.

"Oh, gampang. Mejaku sama mejamu aja disatuin. Mejamu, 'kan di urutan kedua."kata Felicity sambil mengatur-ngatur mejanya dan meja Skye.

"Ooh! Benar juga! Aku jadi bisa duduk!"kata Skye kesenengan.

"Aku juga! Yeah!"Micah juga kesenengan..

Mist dan Felicity pun duduk di kursi mereka yang sudah ditaruh di samping meja. Sedangkan Claire, Nori, Ann dan Elli terpaksa berdiri.

"Jadi, mana nomor satunya?"tanya Mist.

"Ini, nih. Di... Nanggre Aceh Darussalam… NAD!"kata Nori sambil nunjuk-nunjuk peta.

"Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam… ibu kotanya Banda Aceh, ya?"tanya Mist lagi.

"He-eh."jawab Nori singkat.

"Nomor dua… berarti… eh? Kok nggak ada namanya?"kata Felicity bingung mencocokkan nomor dibuku dan daerah-daerah di peta atlas.

"Halah! Liat aja disini!"seru Skye menunjuk nomor-nomor yang sudah berjejer dengan rapi di peta.

"Coba bilang kek dari tadi!"seru Elli.

"Loh, aku juga baru tau!"sanggah Skye. Elli hanya bisa terdiam dengan perasaan kesal dan kembali mencatat.

Di tengah keheningan mencatat tiba-tiba Micah bersuara begini,

"Eh, kok nggak ada nomor sembilan belasnya, sih?"tanya Micah bingung sambil nunjuk-nunjuk nomor bertuliskan XX.

"Iya, ya. Nomor dua puluhnya jadi ada dua."kata Skye sambil menyisir poninya ke samping.

"Aduh, kalian ini! Palingan cuma salah tulis aja jhe!"kata Ann.

"Oh iya ya. Benar juga."ucap Micah dan Skye bersamaan.

"Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan aja!"

"Iya…"

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Dan lagi-lagi ditengah keheningan ada manusia yang bersuara.

"Loh… Mist, Sulawesi Tengahmu kok ada dua?"tanya Claire yang barusan melihat punya Mist karena males ngelihat peta.

"Hah… iya, ya… eh, buhanmu, Sulawesi Tengahnya kok ada dua?"tanya Mist.

"Ha? Kalau aku Sulawesi Tengahnya ada satu aja, kok."kata Felicity.

"Aku gin."kata Skye juga.

"Kamu salah tulis kali."ucap Elli.

"Masa'?"

"Coba kamu liat aja dipeta Mist."saran Claire.

Mist hanya menurut dan mengecek peta, eh, ternyata dia memang salah tulis, harusnya yang barusan dia tulis itu Sulawesi Barat.

"Tuh, salah tulis!"kata Micah.

"Huuuuu!"seru Skye dan Micah bersamaan.

"Akh! Diam ah! Berisik!"Mist langsung menutup kedua telinganya dengan satu tangannya sedangkan satu tangannya mencoret tulisan Sulawesi Tengahnya menjadi Sulawesi Barat.

"Eh Mist, ibu kotanya Sulawesi Barat Mamuju, 'kan?"tanya Claire.

"…"Mist tidak menjawab.

"Eh, oi."

"…"

"Woi."

"…"

"Woi!"

"…"

"Woo~oi."

"…"

"Bagusss… kacang kacang~ murah lho~"Claire mulai stress, Mist hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa ketawa?"

"Ufh. Tau ah, gelap."

"Apaan!"

"…"

Kembali dicuekin.

"Haaaaaah…"Claire hanya bisa menghela nafas sedangkan Mist kembali berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ng… lalu… ibu kotanya Irian Jaya Barat itu Ternate 'kan?"kata Skye sambil menyisir poninya ke samping lagi.

"MANA ADA!"seru semua orang di kelompok dua minus Skye.

"Hamma! Kompak banget..."ucap Skye sweatdrop

"Ibu kotanya Irian Jaya Barat itu Monokwari!"seru Ann.

"Bukan! Tapi Ternate!"sanggah Skye.

"Ternate itu 'kan ibu kota Maluku Utara!"seru Felicty juga.

"Bukan bukan! Pokoknya ibu kotanya Irian Jaya Barat itu Ternate tau! Aku pernah dengar dimana gitu!"sanggah Skye lagi.

"Benarkah? Coba kita liat di peta!"ucap Elli sambil membolak-balik halaman atlasnya dan akhirnya menemukan halaman yang ia cari.

"Nah, lihat! Ibu kotanya Irian Jaya Barat itu…"Skye, Ann, Felicity dan Elli pun mulai menelusuri bagian-bagian sang peta dengan jari mereka masing-masing sambil mengumandangkan kata-kata 'Nah', sampai akhirnya ibu kotanya Irian Jaya Barat ditemukan…

"Nah, 'kan! Te-"tiba-tiba kata-kata Skye tersendat.

"Nah, 'kan! Monokwari! Huuuu!"

"ARGH! Iya jhe! Nih! Kutulis Monokwari nih!"kata Skye sambil menulis Monokwari di buku tulisnya.

"Bagus!"seru Ann, Felicity dan Elli.

Setelah beberapa percakapan lain, yang entah kenapa author males ngetiknya, akhirnya semua orang dikelompok dua telah selesai.

"Akhirnya… selesai!"seru Elli sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Fiuh!"Claire menghela nafas lega.

"Ayo kita kembali!"kata Nori sambil menutup buku tulisnya.

"Eh tunggu dulu! Bukannya kata bapak tadi dicocokin di buku sama di peta? ?"ucap Skye.

"Hah?"aktifitas menutup buku tulis Felicity pun tersendat.

"Iya juga! Tadi kita 'kan cuma ngeliat peta!"seru Ann.

"Eh coba liat ini! Kalau dicocokan antara yang dibuku dan dipeta, harusnya Papua nomor tiga puluh dua! Itu artinya…"kata Elli.

…

..

.

"…"orang-orang dikelompok dua pun terdiam.

"… Horee kita coret yuk… tulis ulang…"kata Skye sambil tersenyum dengan nada suara sedih.

"Bah! Masa' nulis lagi sih? !"kata Mist mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Gimana sudah?"ucap Elli bingung.

Orang-orang kelompok dua pun terdiam berpikir apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Masa', sudah capek-capek nulis, eh, ternyata salah semua…

"… Akh! Ikutin peta aja, sudaah! Daripada encok!"seru Micah frustasi.

"Hah? Tapi nanti kalau salah gimana coba!"kata Skye.

"Kita liat aja dulu… loh? Di buku nomor tiga puluh tiga nggak ada loh!"kata Ann dengan wajah serius.

"Iya juga! Selama ini kita salah…"Nori mulai lesu dan membuka buku tulisnya kembali.

"Kita ganti aja beberapa yang salah! Kita cocokan!"usul Skye.

"Oke… berarti nomor satu… Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam, cocok aja. Lalu, nomor dua…"gumam Felicity yang dilanjutkan oleh Elli.

"Nomor dua Sumatera Utara… cocok, nomor tiga…"

Satu persatu orang-orang di kelompok dua mencocokan yang ada di buku dan atlas kecuali Micah yang terdiam sambil menopang dagunya.

"Haaaah… encok, encok…"kata Micah sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Para kelompok dua pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar kata encok yang kedua kalinya dari Micah.

"Nomor… ukh… aku capek!"keluh Nori.

"Aku juga…"sahut Mist.

"Sudah biarin aja salah gin, nanti waktunya habis."kata Skye sambil menutup buku tulisnya.

"Iya… sudah jam dua belas kurang."ucap Claire melihat jam (Yui: sekedar catatan, karena puasa sekolahku pulang cepat).

"YESSSS! ! Selesai! ! !"seru Micah riang gembira.

Felicity dan Mist mulai mengembalikan mejanya seperti semula, sedangkan yang lainnya duduk di kursi masing-masing. Setelah sang guru memberitahu waktunya pulang, Micah segera memasukan buku IPSnya ke dalam tasnya, tapi ia dikejutkan dengan adanya plastik di dalam tasnya. Awalnya ia memperhatikan plastik itu dengan wajah keheranan, tapi dia segera membuangnya ke sembarang tempat, disambut Kai yang tertawa.

"Kenapa ketawa-ketawa sendiri Kai?"Tanya Micah bingung.

"Ahahaha. Nggak, tadi kamu sama si plastik w Ahahaha! XD"Kai kembali ketawa. Micah hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan memasang tasnya kemudian duduk.

Singkat kata, para murid kelas 6-A sudah selesai berdoa, saat-saat mereka berbaris di samping meja mereka telah tiba. Skye, sebagai ketua kelas maju ke depan untuk memilih barisan mana yang pulang duluan. Tapi saat Skye ingin maju ke depan…

"Haaah… capek… loh?"Skye tidak bisa berjalan karena seperti ada yang menarik tasnya, jelas saja, orang gantungan kuncinya (yang kosong) tersangkut dengan kancing tas milik Gaius!

"Eh apa ini! Betul-betul nah!"protes Skye sambil tetap berusaha berjalan. Gaius hanya bisa sweatdrop dan melepas gantungan kunci Skye dengan kancing tasnya. Skye yang telah bebas segera berjalan ke depan untuk melakukan tugasnya.

Yah, begitulah. Suasana mulai memanas, semua barisan memperebutkan hak untuk pulang paling pertama. Masing-masing barisan berusaha agar bisa berbaris serapi mungkin. Serta Skye yang entah kenapa ketawa-ketawa sendiri.

'PASTI BARISANKU!'batin orang-orang dari masing-masing barisan dengan mata berapi-api.

Skye mulai mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk sebuah barisan…

Barisan satu…

Dan author kecewa seketika (pembaca: he? Kok author-nya yang kecewa?)

.To Be Countinued


	2. Chapter 2

School Life

Chapter 2 Mark, Mark, and Mark

Yui: _kon_-_ni_-_chi_-_wa_! _Minna_! XD kembali lagi dengan Yui~ XDD

Yosh! Sekarang aku mau bales _review_~ untuk Hikaaxrii, makasih _review_-nya! Wuo? Sama ya? Jangan-jangan dirimu dulu sekolah di tempat yang sama denganku? OwO#ngarep

Review selanjutnya…-liat _review_ kedua-bengong-kabur-

Claire: mau kabur ke mana kmu thor?-tarik kerah baju author-

Yui: _review_-nya… _review_-nya!

Claire: _review_-nya kenapa? _Error_? Ng? YuRito? Kalau nggak salah itu 'kan akun temennya author… yang punya kucing namanya Louis itu?-ikat author-

Yui: gyaaaa! Maafkan saya Yut! Tapi 'kan Nori cantik! Daripada kamu jadi si Sherman #eh?

Dan, dan, seperti yang kubilang di sekolah, chapter ini tentang si Mutaharah dan Gufron loh~ XD

Claire: Thor, thor, piip itu siapa? Kok namanya aneh?

Skye:-nongol tiba-tiba-piip itu orang yang disuk–dibekep Yui-melepaskan tangan Yui dengan usaha keras-berhasil-piipituorangyangdisukainauth or!-bicara dengan cepat karena takut dibekep lagi-

Claire: wha…? Orang yang disuk–

Yui: ini dia daftar orang-orang yang ada di fic ini! Ada juga karakter yang kuubah, Nori contohnya!

Claire: –ain author…

Lilian: Bu Ummi (terkesan nggak sopan kalau manggil guru pakai nama doang…)

Chelsea: Mutaharah

Mark: Gufron

Colette: Biyuta (Yut! Puas? Udah kuganti nih! XO)

Lanna: Risma (si Bisma! XD)

Natalie: Hafifah

Jill: Nida (si orang pintar…)

Ann: Inayah

Claire: saya~ XD

Yui: selesai~

Skye: aku nggak dapat peran ya…?-pundung di pojokan-

Yui:-kacangin Skye-beda dengan chapter sebelumnya, di fic ini banyak adegan yang ku edit dan kutambahin! Terutama yang pas Lanna sama Vaughn, itu =.=" Cuma kubuat-buat doang. Lalu, soal adegan orang nembak cewek tuh sebenarnya aku nggak tau gimana ceritanya, Cuma denger ada gosip kayak gitu. Orang yang nembak aja aku nggak tau siapa… =="

Ehh…

_Yosh_! _Here we go_!

_Disclaimer_: harvest moon bukan punyaku!

_Denny's POV_

"A-a-aku suka padamu! Maukah kamu menjadi p-pacarku?"seruku di depan cewek berambut coklat yang merupakan pujaan hatiku, Chelsea.

"Ah…"Chelsea, dia terlihat ragu-ragu dengan wajah memerah.

"Maaf… tapi… aku sudah menyukai orang lain…"

Mataku terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Chelsea. Apa… maksudnya… dia…

"Maaf!"serunya sambil berlari, menghilang dari hadapanku.

Ukh…

Hatiku…

Sakit…

_Normal POV_

Drap drap drap.

Brak!

Pintu kelas didobrak oleh cewek berambut cokelat, Chelsea.

"Eh, Chels, tumben lari-lari gitu?"kata Lanna sambil memakan pentol gorengnya. Bahasa kerennya, sih, dango (bohong banget).

"Kesenengan habis ditembak Denny kali, atau Mark."tebak Natalie separuh benar.

"Ukhh… Col! Sini dulu deh!"panggil Chelsea kepada Colette yang sedang ngobrol dengan Claire tentang obat mag yang katanya rasanya manis.

"Apa? Apa?"Tanya Colette penasaran.

Chelsea pun mulai menceritakan kejadian tadi dengan wajah memerah.

"SERIUSSSSS? ? !"Colette teriak dengan frekuensi tinggi, membuat beberapa orang melihat ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Jill.

"Ini nih! Chels, katanya dia ditembak sama si Denny!"Colette teriak-teriak.

"Sssssssh!"Chelsea menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri, pertanda untuk menyuruh Colette diam.

"Cieeeeee~"Jill, Natalie dan Lanna mulai menyoraki Chelsea, kecuali Claire yang cuma ketawa-ketawa sendiri.

"Ih! Apaan sih! Toh, kutolak juga! Dan Col! Kamu emang ember!"Chelsea marah-marah.

Colette pun nyengir dan setelah itu berteriak.

"GALAAAAAAUUUU! MARK CEMBURU! XD"

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola kasti menggelinding ke kaki Colette dan masuklah Mark ke dalam kelas untuk mengambilnya bolanya.

"Oh."gumam Mark–dengan bola ditangannya saat melihat Chelsea.

"Hai, Chels!"sapa Mark sambil tersenyum, kemudian langsung berlari keluar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Malu kali ya.

Chelsea yang merasakan firasat buruk pun segera melarikan diri ke sebuah tempat di depan kelas yang dihiasi sebuah meja dari semen#? dan tiga kursi dari semen pula. Tak lupa dengan jembatan berwarna kuning dimana di bawahnya terdapat sebuah kolam yang isinya hanya kecebong dan beberapa sampah anorganik (halah).

Disitulah akhirnya Chelsea duduk (dikursi) sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya.

"Uuuh~"Chelsea menggeram tidak jelas sambil merentangkan tangannya sehingga wajahnya terlihat. Nggak taunya tiba-tiba seorang guru lewat.

"Eh, Chels. Napa muka loe? Lagi galau?"tanya seorang guru matematika kelas empat yang dulu (entah sekarang masih atau nggak, Author tidak tahu), Lilian, dengan bahasa yang tidak pantas untuk seorang guru, sambil duduk di sebelah Chelsea. Dan, nampaknya Chelsea tertular.

"Eh iye, gue diolokin melulu sama orang-orang disitu ntuh, jadi deh, gue ka–"belum sempat Chelsea menyelesaikan kata-katanya sebuah teriakan menggangggunya.

"MAAAAARK! MARK YANG DUDUK DI SEBELAHNYA GURU MATEMATIKA KELAS EMPAT! MAAAARK!"itulah teriakan Colette, teriakan berfrekuensi lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, bahkan melebihi frekuensi kelelawar saat ia melakukan sistem deteksi dalam tubuhnya. Bagaimanakah cara kerja sistem tersebut? Ada yang tau? Eh? Ada? Wokeh saya kasih tau… :D #loh

Kelelawar memancarkan bunyi berfrekuensi tinggi melalui mulutnya. Bunyi tersebut akan dipantulkan oleh benda-benda di sekitarnya seperti cabang pohon atau serangga. Dengan mendengar bunyi pantulnya, kelelawar dapat memperkirakan jarak rintangan atau makanan. Kemampuan kelelawar tersebut dinamakan ekolokasi. Dengan kemampun ekolokasi, kelelawar dapat terbang di kegelapan malam mencari makanannya tanpa menabrak apa pun.

Dua, kaki lengket pada cicak dan to–digampar pembaca karena hendak men-copas semua isi buku IPA-nya.

_Back to the story._

Setelah berteriak seperti tadi, Colette segera berlari diikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya (Jill, Lanna, Natalie dan Claire), dan langsung duduk.

Mark yang diam-diam mendengar teriakan Colette pun memasang wajah bingung. Setelah itu berkata dalam hati,

'He? Perasaan si guru matematika kelas empat ntuh nggak ada di sampingku deh. Ih bikin penasaran aja ih. Kuperiksa dulu ah.'

"Heh, aku break dulu yah! Mau meriksa sesuatu!"Mark teriak-teriak sambil ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan teman-temnnya yang terdiam.

Mark mulai mencari sumber suara dengan serius, namun wajahnya memerah saat melihat sumber suara. Tentu saja karena disana ada cewek yang disukainya, Chelsea.

Ia mulai menghapus merah-merah diwajahnya dengan penghapus ajaib, setelah itu…

"Hai, Chels!"sapa Mark, untuk yang kedua kalinya sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Kemudian ia segera kabur. Malu tuh, malu.

"CIEEEEE~EEEE~ XD"Jill, Colette, Lanna dan Natalie mulai bersorak-sorak, Claire dan Lilian ketawa gaje, Chelsea pura-pura bingung.

"Napa?"tanya Chelsea pura-pura nggak tau.

"Si Mark tadi nyapa kamu tau! 'Hai, Chels!' katanya! Iya 'kan? ?"Colette meminta persetujuan teman-temannya dan disambut oleh anggukan cewek-cewek disitu kecuali Chelsea dan Lilian..

"Um… orang yang disukai Chelsea itu Mark ya?"tanya Lilian dengan bahasa yang beda banget sama tadi.

"Lebih tepatnya Mark yang suka Chels! Apalagi itu diperjelas dengan kejadian pulang sekolah kemarin! Ya, Claire?"kata Colette sambil liat Claire. Claire hanya angguk-angguk kayak robot.

"Kejadian?"Tanya Lilian lagi.

"Ya, begini…"

_Flash back._

Colette, Chelsea, dan Claire (_triple _C! XD) berlari menuju kursi panjang di sekolah mereka untuk memperebutkan posisi ujung, dan pada akhirnya Claire lah yang mendapat posisi ujung. Colette dan Chelsea hanya bisa pasrah dan meratapi nasibnya. Oh, oh, ada juga Ann yang sudah duduk di situ sebelum Colette, Chelsea, dan Claire.

"Et dah… hari ini panas banget!"kata Ann kipas-kipas dengan tangannya.

"Ya, sepanas wajah Mark saat melihat Chelsea~"kata Colette sambil ngelirik Chelsea.

"Apa sih,"ucap Chelsea acuh.

"Ehem, ehem… Chels, si Mark ntuh suka sama kamu loh~"Colette ngasih tau.

"Ngaco ah."Chelsea tidak percaya.

"Beneran! Aku liat sendiri dia senyum-senyum waktu kamu lewat."kata Colette.

"Bohong banget."Chelsea masih nggak percaya, tapi sambil _blushing_.

"Aku gak bo-"

"Hai, Chels!"

Perkataan Colette terputus oleh suara Mark yang nongol tiba-tiba. Dan tertampaklah seorang Mark yang sedang menaiki sepeda. Tangannya melambai-lambai, senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Mark! Cepet Mark! Mark!"panggil seorang cowok di depan Mark yang sedang menaiki sepedanya juga.

"Ah, i-iya!"Mark segera menjalankan sepedanya dengan panik.

Tetapi, sebelum Mark benar-benar pergi, Colette menghentikannya dengan teriakan berfrekuensi tinggi miliknya.

"MAAAAAARK! KATANYA CHELS SUKA SAMA KAMUUUU! XD"

Mark menoleh dengan cepat, ia tersenyum lebar, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Tuh, 'kan! Apa kubilang!"seru Colette, kali ini sambil berdiri dan menghadap Chelsea yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Wow! Si Chels _blushing_! Itu artinya Chels emang suka sama Mark! SEMUA ORANG DI MUKA BUMI INI! CHELS SUKA SAMA SI MARK LOH!"Colette mulai berteriak-teriak lagi.

Chelsea langsung bangkit.

"GUE GAK SUKA SAMA SI TUYUL ITU! JIJIK TAU! JIJIK! IUUUHHH! JIJAYY!"teriak Chelsea masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Chels, Chels, ntar Mark nya tersinggung, loh~"kata Colette santai sambil duduk di kursi kembali.

"BIAR AJA DIA TERSINGGUNG! PEDULI KAH!"

Sementara itu, Mark yang mendengar teriakan mereka dari kejahuan hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

Di tempat lain…

"Va-Vaughn! Maaf aku terlambat!"seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang berlari ke arah cowok berambut perak, Vaughn.

"Tak apa. Aku juga baru datang kok, Lanna."kata Vaughn sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Be-benarkah? Hooh… syukurlah…"kata cewek pi-Lanna sambil menaruh tangannya diatas dadanya.

"Nah, pergi yuk, Lanna-chan?"Vaughn menggandeng tangan Lanna, membuat wajah Lanna memerah.

"I-i-iya…"

To Be Continued! XD


	3. Chapter 3

School Life

Chapter 3 Zee body bone! Part 1 #?

Yui: konnichiwa minna! O genki desu ka? XD

Claire: _what the hell_…? Judul macam apa itu? Zee body bone?

Yui: chapter ini 'kan membahas soal susu Zee! Makanya judulnya begitu! XD mwahahaha! Zee body bone! Bukan susu biasa! Zee body bone! Zee~ Zee~ Zee~ Zee body bone! Zee! Zee Body bone~~!

Claire: lah, malah nyanyi ni anak.

Yui: gomen gomen~ yosh! Ini dia daftar chara untuk fic ini!

Skye: Sovi

Micah: Fajar (kata Bu Isla. 'komat-kamit' XD)

Kai: Fauzan

Shara: Bu Nurul

Gaius: Aulia (aduh, kalo dia baca ini pasti udah ngamuk gara-gara namanya kayak nama koruptor._.)

Colette: Biyuta

Jack: Wisnu (orang ini ngolok Jepang mulu! Menyebalkan! =3= SAO aja dibilang bokep! =3=)

Lanna: Risma

Max: Nafila (pelawak XD)

Gray: Aryo

Rick: Hanif

Raguna: Fikri

Chelsea: Mutaharah

_Yosh! Here we go!_

_Disclaimer_: harvest moon dan susu Zee bukan punyaku!

_Normal POV_

"Ga-gawat… tiba-tiba udaranya jadi dingin!"ucap seorang cowok perak gemetaran.

"Jangan-jangan…"cowok pirang melihat ke cowok perak dan sebaliknya.

Mereka berdua saling menatap dan menatap, sampai saat..

"Tidak…"

Mereka berdua berkata secara bersamaan disusul dengan wajah mereka yang menjadi pucat. Sampai saat…

"JELLEKNYA! !"

Teriakan mereka berdua sukses membuat drama picisan mereka terhenti. Beberapa orang sempat melirik kedua manusia itu, dan kemudian kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka.

Saat ini kelas 6A sedang heboh-hebohnya. Tak sedikit orang-orang yang berlari-lari tidak jelas sambil berteriak tidak jelas pula. Ada juga beberapa orang yang mulai berdoa berjamaah senyaring-nyaringnya. Suasana gaje nan lebay ini dihasilkan karena dua hal, yaitu...

1.) tidak adanya guru.

2.) hujan.

Semakin lama, langit semakin gelap, membuat siswa siswi kelas 6A berteriak dan berlari lebih histeris. Kai, si siwa peringkat satu dari bawah pun sweatdrop dan berjalan menuju benda yang digunakan untuk menyalakan lampu kemudian menekannya.

CRIIIIIIING!

Ruangan kelas 6A menjadi sangat terang dalam dalam sekejap dan dalam sekejap pula seorang guru, Shara, membuka pintu kelas, membuat semua anak yang lari-lari gaje tadi ngibrit ke tempat duduknya.

"Good morning,"kata Shara memulai ritual sapa menyapa yang wajib saat pelajaraannya.

"Good morning mooom!"sapa murid-murid serempak.

"How are you today?"Tanya Shara sambil menutup pintu kelas.

"I'm fine! Thank you! And youu?"

"I'm very well."Shara mulai duduk di tempat duduk khusus guru dan melanjutkan,"What our lesson now?"

"Ouur lesson nooow is English lesson!"

Setelah ritual tadi, Skye si ketua kelas pun berdiri dan berseru,

"Beri salam!"

Setelah selesai mereka segera duduk di tempat masing-masing. Shara mulai bicara lagi.

"Let's begin our study today, may Allah bless us, by reading Basmallah."semua murid pun mengucapkan kalimat Bismillah bersamaan.

Tepat setelah semua murid mengucap Bismillah tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yang benar uh oh.

Krieet…

Pintu kelas terbuka dengannya sendirinya tapi tak ada orang di sana.

"Hantu…"seseorang bernama Colette berkata seperti itu, dan…

CTAAAAARR! !

Petir nongol dengan indahnya di langit, cetar membahana ala Syahrini. Sebagian murid berteriak histeris, sebagian lagi saling berpelukan dan yang lain diam membeku. Idih. Anak kelas 6A cemen (pembaca: kamu cemen juga dong Thor?).

"Tidak… jangan-jangan benar-benar sudah kiamat!"Micah berteriak dan langsung direspon oleh Jack.

"Jangan dulu! Aku 'kan belum menikah!"teriak Jack gaje dan sukses membuat semua mata melihatnya.

Jack bingung, wajahnya memerah saat mengetahui ia diperhatikan semua orang–termasuk orang yang disukainya. Ia menunduk, air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya…

Yang terakhir itu bohong men.

Sedetik kemudian para murid pun bersorak ria.

"CIEEEEEE~"

"CUIT CUIT~"

"I LOVE YOU LENNY~~~! #eh author nyasar."

"KYAHAHAHA! GOSIP BARU MEEN! NTAR GUE SEBAR DI INTERNET MAMEEEN!"

"NYAAA~"

"AKU TAHU! PASTI ISTRINYA ITU LANNA!"

"BUKAN! LANNA TUH SUKA SAMA WILL! YA? LANNA! ?"

"AK–"

"EMANYA GUE PEDULI! SETAU GUE LANNA TUH SUKA JACK!"

"GILA. AUTHOR NGARANGNYA BERLEBIHAN =.=""

"SUARA SIAPA TADI! ? HAH? ! ! AKHHH! BACK TO TOPIC! HEH, JACK! JANGAN LUPA PM YA! BUKAN PRIVATE MESSAGE YANG DI FANFICTION, TAPI PAJAK MENIKAH! BIASANYA 'KAN PAJAK JADIAN! YA? YA?"

"TUNG–"

"IDIH! LOE MASIH NGOMONG SAMA GUE WOY!"

"TERUS? GUE HARUS MOTONG URAT ORANG SAMBIL BILANG WOW GETOH? !"

"HAAAAA? JARUUUK? ?"

"YA YA! TERUS? GUE HARUS YAOI-AN BARENG CJR SAMBIL BILANG JARUK GETOH?"

"IYA!"

"JARUUUUUK!"

"U NYA CUMA SATU! DAN HARUS SAMBIL YAOI-AN SAMA CJR!"

"URUS KAH!"

"KALO GAK DIURUS LOE GAK BAKAL BISA HIDUP!"

"YA, TAPI BUKAN LOE 'KAN YANG NGURUS GUE! YANG NGURUS GUE TUH MAMI GUE!"

"IUUUUH! ANAK MAMI! KAMSEUPAY!"

"GUE EMANG ANAK MAMI! KARENA MAMI GUE LAH YANG MELAHIRKAN DAN MENGURUS GUE DARI BAYI SAMPE SEGINI! MASALAH BUAT LOE? !"

"MASALAH!"

"URUSIN MASALAH LOE SENDIRI!"

"MASALAH GUE, MASALAH LOE JUGA! MASALAH KITA!"

"KITA? ? LOE AJA KALEEEEE."

"ET DAH… NI BOCAH MULAI NGELUNJAK AJA!"

"OH GETOH?"

"CUIH! DASAR BOCAH TENGIK! A*U*! **JIN*! ASE*! ***PRET! AN****!"

EH KENAPA NI FIC HURUF KAPITAL SEMUA YAH? #PLAK

TUH 'KAN TULISAN PLAK AJA KAPITAL! (PEMBACA: SERIUS THOR! SERIUS!) TUH 'KAN! BEGITU LA– (PEMBACA: -DEATH GLARE KE AUTHOR-).

WUOOO! MAAFKAN SAYA!

-Skip time-

Suasana kelas 6A menjadi hening, beda banget sama yang seperti biasa. Gaius yang menyadari keanehan ini pun angkat bicara,

"Kok sepi sih?"Tanya Gaius bingung.

"Makan es krim dulu baru sekolah! Tak kasih enak!"seru Skye bermaksud menjawab Gaius.

"I want youuu~! I need youuu~! I love youuu~! Di dalam hatiku~"Max mulai bernyanyi Heavy Rotation by JKT48 yang merupakan saudaranya AKB48.

"Ganggan natteru myuujiku~ hebi iro o tesshon~"Author bernyanyi melanjutkan nyanyian Max tapi yang AKB48 dengan suara sumbangnya.

Oh iya!

Inga!

Inga!

Ting…

Lagu Heavy Rotation bukan punya author! XD

"Ekhem, baiklah, silakan kalian buka halaman empat lima."perintah Shara pakai berdehem segala.

Semua murid mulai membuka halaman yang disebutkan oleh Shara dan tertampaklah tulisan seperti ini:

Anastasia's Unforfettable Experience

Anastasia is a twelve-year-old girl who really likes learning English. She has been in love with English since she was three years old. Her mum bought her a picture dictionart of Indonesia – English when she was a little child. It was one of her favourite books.

She joined an English course five years ago bla bla bla.

"Ah, paling ngartikan."kata Gray santai. Eh ternyata…

"Silakan kalian cari kata kerja kedua dalam bacaan itu."

"Hah?"

"Hah?"

"HAH?"

"HAAH? !"

Murid di kelas 6A mulai berhah-hah ria. Shara hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kata kerja kedua? ? Apa itu? ?"kata Skye bingung.

"Misalnya eat menjadi ate, wash menjadi washed dan sebagainya."jelas Shara.

"? ? ?"Skye garuk-garuk kepala tanda tidak mengerti.

"Aah! Susah amat!"seru Colette kesal.

"Hmm! Mudah!"kata Len sambil tersenyum. Eh, nyasar fandom nih, si Len.

"Lenny! Ngapain kamu di situ? ?"Rin masuk melalui jendela dan menarik tangan Len.

"Ah, Rinny. Kupikir kamu ada di sini, makanya aku ke sini. Tapi, yang kutemukan malah sekumpulan orang-orang baka yang tidak mengerti kata kerja kedua dalam bahasa Inggris."kata Len sambil menunjuk semua murid kelas 6A.

"… L-Lenny, sebaiknya kita harus segera pergi dari sini."ucap Rin gemetaran.

"He? Doushite?"Tanya Len bingung.

"Lenny p-pernah dengar 'kan, soal m-monster 6A?"Tanya Rin balik, masih gemetaran.

"Pernah. Kalau nggak salah namanya…"

"Gaius, Gaius Tambunan."perkataan Len disambung oleh seseorang di ujung kelas. Namun, orang itu, Kai, segera menutup mulutnya saat ia sadar apa yang dikatakannya.

"M-maksudku G-Gaius aja… bukan T-T-Tambunan… Gaius…"kata Kai berkeringat dingin.

Kai yang merasa bahwa Gaius akan mengamuk segera melihat ke depan.. Karena, jika ada guru, Gaius tak akan mengamuk, tapi kenyataannya Shara sudah hilang entah ke mana.

Dan jadilah…

BRAK! BRUUUK! TRAK! ZRAAKK! TANG! WUUUUUSHH! DUAAAAARRR!

… musibah.

Gaius telah mengamuk selama sepuluh menit, sementara murid yang lain telah mengungsi ke depan kelas. Oh, dan hujannya sudah berhenti.

"Aah~ parah banget deh si Gaius! Ng? H-hei! Coba lihat itu!"seru Micah sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang dengan suksesnya membuat seluruh murid kelas 6A minus Gaius berteriak histeris.

TBC.


End file.
